linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Letras:Points Of Authority/99 Problems/One Step Closer
If you havin’ girl problems I feel bad for you, son I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me You got it, Mike? He’s got the rap patrol on the gat patrol Foes that wanna make sure his casket’s closed Rap critics who say he’s “Money, Cash, Hoes” He’s from the hood, stupid, what type of facts are those? If you grew up with holes in your sapitos You’d be celebratin’ the minute you was havin’ dough So fuck critics: You can kiss our whole asshole If you don’t like the lyrics you can press fast-forward Got beef with radio if we don’t play the show They don’t play our hits—we don’t give a shit, so All these mags tryin’ to use our ass So advertisers can give ‘em more cash for ads Fuckers, I don’t know what you take us as Or understand the intelligence that Jay-Z has From rags to riches, we ain’t dumb We got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me Ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one If you havin’ girl problems I feel bad for you, son I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me The year is ninety-four and my trunk is raw In the rear-view mirror is the mo’fuckin’ law I got two choices, y’all: Pull over the car or Bounce on the double, put the pedal to the floor Now I ain’t tryin’ to see no highway chase with Jake Plus I got a few dollars—I can fight the case So I pull over to the side of the road And I heard: “Son, do you know what I’m stoppin’ you for?” ‘Cause I’m young and I’m black and my hat’s too low? Do I look like a mind-reader, sir? I don’t know Am I under arrest or should I guess some more? “You was doin’ fifty-five in a fifty four License and registration and step out of the car Are you carryin’ a weapon on you? I know a lot of you are” I ain’t steppin’ out of shit All my paper’s legit “Well, do you mind if I look around the car a little bit?” Well, my glove compartment is locked—so’s the trunk in the back And I know my rights so you gon’ need a warrant for that “Now aren’t you sharp as a tack? You some type-a lawyer or somethin’? Somebody important or somethin’?” Haha, I ain’t passed the bar but I know a little bit Enough that you won’t illegally search my shit “We’ll see how smart you are when the K9’s come” I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me Ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one If you havin’ girl problems I feel bad for you, son I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me Ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one If you havin’ girl problems I feel bad for you, son I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me Ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one If you havin’ girl problems I feel bad for you, son I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Now, once upon a time not too long ago A nigga like myself had to strong-arm a ho This is not a ho in the sense of havin’ pussy But a pussy havin’ no God damn sense tryin’ to push me I tried to ignore him and talk to the Lord Pray for him ‘cause some fools just love to perform You know the type: Loud as a motorbike But wouldn’t bust a grape in a fruit fight The only thing that’s gonna happen is I’m-a get to clappin’ And he and his boys gon’ be yappin’ to the captain And there I go, trapped in the kit-kat again Back through the system with the riff-raff again Fiends on the floor scratchin’ again Paparazzis with they cameras, snappin’ them DA tried to give the nigga shaft again Half a mil for bail ‘cause I’m African All because this fool was harassin’ them Tryin’ to play the boy like he’s saccharine But ain’t nothin’ sweet—‘bout I hold my gun I got ninety-nine problems—bein’ a bitch ain’t one Hit me Ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one If you havin’ girl problems I feel bad for you, son I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me Ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one If you havin’ girl problems I feel bad for you, son I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me Shut up when I’m talkin’ to you Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up when I’m talkin’ to you Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up I’m about to break Everything you say to me I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit I need a little room to breathe I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me Everything you say to me I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain’t one Hit me I need a little room to breathe I got ninety-nine problems And I’m about to break Ver tambem Points Of Authority One Step Closer Collision Course Letras Category:Letras